1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting material by means of a laser beam.
More specifically the present invention relates to a device for cutting material by means of a laser beam, which device comprises a laser source for generating a laser beam and a focusing lens for focusing said laser beam onto said material.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Known devices are provided with a mirror for redirecting the beam coming from said laser source to said lens, whereby said mirror is moved back and forth in the longitudinal direction of the optical axis of the device.
As a result thereof, a back and forth movement of the laser beam in a transversal direction is realized onto a focusing lens which focuses the beam onto a material which needs to be cut, such as for example a gemstone, thereby continuously changing the angle of incidence onto this material.
By moving the material, a cut is created therein.
A disadvantage of such known devices is that the laser beam creates a V-shaped cut in the material and that it does not allow to make a cut with sides which are parallel with the optical axis of the device.
Another disadvantage of such known devices is that, due to the constant motion of the mirror, these devices can easily break down because of failure of one of the constantly moving parts.